


English-Time mit Dimitri

by Der_Leowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Leowe/pseuds/Der_Leowe





	English-Time mit Dimitri

Dimitri:„Tankstation."

Bedeutet so viel wie Tankstelle.

Es ist zum Kult in der Klasse geworden.


End file.
